Teenage Dream
by Theentiretyofthebeemoviescript
Summary: *DISCLAIMER* Not actually based on the bee movie This is an original story but this is a fanfiction website so I just clicked the first thing that caught my interest, okay? It's a story about a nerd that realizes she has feelings for the Cheer Captain, a straight tease. What will happen between them as AP Chemistry bonds them together... (Nice pun amirite?)
1. Chapter 1

This is just me writing a bit of a story that i'm writing secretly in a library computer without my mothers knowledge.


	2. Chapter 2

Guadalupe awoke yet again to the sound of her alarm clock beeping annoyingly. Wondering why she was even alive, she decided not to have her mother scream at her and instead turned off her alarm clock, getting ready to shower. As any normal high schooler would, she worried what she would wear to her first day at her new school before finally deciding on a plain dress. She got to school, and nobody stared at her. _This is perfectly normal_ , she thought, unlike what movies made her believe being a new kid would feel like. She spent the first two days finding her classes and memorizing the quickest possible way to get to them, and the last three she actually poke to those around her. First up was English. Not her strongest class, but not her worst, either. Her teacher was super friendly, but also strict enough to keep things on track, assigning homework on the first day, much to the dismay of her students. Once the bell rang, Guadalupe double-checked her schedule, and walked upstairs to math class, her favorite. She sat at the seat she had been assigned and listened to the teacher. Being laid-back, she allowed the kids to just talk among themselves after she handed out the syllabus. It was then that Guadalupe realized everyone here had been friends since elementary school, so speaking up to someone would be _super fun_. She looked up at the rest of the girls at her table, all three wearing glasses, all three right-handed, and all three smiling back at her.

"Hi, I'm Lupe." She said with a polite smile, "I'm new to this school..." _and terrified of interacting with others..._

"Well hey Lupe," said the smallest, "I'm Camren, and this is Kim and Molly," she pointed at the two girls next to her, Kim giving a friendly wave and Molly giving a little smirk.

 _Holy Heck,_ Guadalupe thought, _Molly is way cute!_ She didn't even realize she was staring until it was wayyy to awkward. Blushing, she asked about their summers, and she quickly learned that Camren loved to talk. The bell rang and she said her goodbyes, heading to Spanish.  
She didn't know why she was in Spanish if she could already speak it fluently, even if it was an AP class, it wouldn't compare to grammar taught to her through the years by family. After the painfully easy and even more painfully slow class was over, she headed to biology, where she saw Molly again.

"Hey," Guadalupe said, trying to sound as casual as possible after the uncomfortable encounter, "Looks like we have another class together."

"Yeah." Molly's voice was calm and effortless, leaving Guadalupe wanting to hear more, to have a chance to look at her piercing blue eyes and adorable freckles, the way her smile jus-

 _No_

Guadalupe couldn't have feeling for another girl that was- it was just _wrong_

She had heard about it in church, but she didn't know if she could tell anyone...  
Whatever, she brushed it aside as regular new kid, first day of school nerves, everyone got butterflies in their stomachs on the first day of school, it was totally normal!  
Right?  
Right.  
Time for lunch!  
 _Oh crap, I don't have any friends to sit with..._ anxiety taking over, Guadalupe thought it would look better to sit at the first empty table she found than to just stand there awkwardly for everyone to see. She found one that was, thank _God_ , in the shade, sheltering her from the immense desert heat. She didn't have a real lunch per se, but enough snacks to get her through the day. She spotted a group laughing and talking among themselves, lunch trays in hand walking towards her table.  
 _Please don't ask me to leave because I will and i don't want to be reminded of how much of a doormat I am. I don't want to sit under the stairs like a nerd  
_ "Hey there!" a bright voice asked, "Is it okay with you if we sit here? You know, since there isn't anyone else here and the other tables are all filled up."

Relieved that she didn't have to give up her table, Guadalupe motioned toward the empty seats, "Go ahead, I'm not saving any seats..."  
"Awesome!" the girl exclaimed, everyone sitting in an almost arranged manner at the table.

Guadalupe looked at the kids that brought life to the table, they were all so different yet also the same... she wondered how they all met, and how long they had all been friends...  
"So what's your name? I'm Nina, I haven't seen you here before, are you new?" Nina was excited to make a new friend, the small city got boring from seeing the same faces all the time.  
"Hi Nina, I'm Guadalupe, but you can can me Lupe, and I'm very new to the school."

 _Guadalupe seems nice! She should totally become one of our friends!_ Nina telepathically* told the others. They definitely agreed.

"This is Drew and Eleanor, they've been best friend since forever," Nina pointed at the pair in front of her, they were both very thin, and Eleanor had some mad long nails on her hands.  
 _They seem nice enough, but they look like they know something that could ruin my life..._

She also met Laura, a short and sweet girl, Miley, who reminded Lupe of herself, and Coco, who was tall enough to be a supermodel.  
She spoke a little to them, and while Lupe didn't immediately tell them all of her secrets and Tragic Backstory™ she found them comforting and fun to be around. She wasn't about to show them her meme account, but she would show them a few choice memes to see if she should post them on her tumblr. But like all good things, lunch ended, and it was time for dance class. Everyone seemed bored while the teacher went over locker rules and handed out the syllabus, but the bell rang soon enough for Lupe to be off to art. She didn't pay attention to the teacher there either, and finished her sketch early so she could work on her own drawings from home.

"Hey new girl," a voice called from behind her, before Lupe could figure out if it was rude or not, it spoke again. "Help me out with this will ya?"

"Uh, yeah sure you just color the top part with a light color, the bottom one with a dark color and blend them in the middle." It seemed simple enough to Lupe, anyone should be able to do it.

"I heard the teacher, genius. I need your help because I'm colorblind." The boy looked up with a tired expression, "I only took art because I don't want to be seen around the theater kids."

Lupe smiled "What's wrong with them? They seem nice enough," she looked for a nice combination of colors, eventually settling on red and yellow, "How're these?"

"Everything is wrong with them, trust me." he said jokingly, _at least I hope he's joking..._ "And yeah, those colors are fine."

Lupe returned to her unfinished sketch as the boy started to blend the colors into a sunny orange, and the school day ended. Putting her things into her backpack and leaving the classroom, she walked to the front where her mother agreed to pick her up. While outside, she sees the three girls from math beckon her over to a space under a tree to wait for their parents together.

"So how was your first day?" asked Camren, excited to absorb any and all gossip there was, "Did you meet any cute guys you're into?"

Lupe laughed at the idea, "It went well, I was more focused on the actual schoolwork, so I didn't really notice any boys..." it was... sort of true...

"Well that's just boring! You should always look for cute guys, just to see your choices at this school."

"Some of us aren't making it our goal to have 3 boyfriends by the end of the week Camren," said Kim, "I honestly agree with Lupe, maybe you should take some notes in class instead of stare at boys all the time."

"That's harsh man," laughed Molly, "Harsh, yet so true.."

Lupe spent the next couple of minutes joking around with them, but honestly she was just staring at Molly more than she would have liked, forcing herself to stop every time she caught herself. Before she knew it, her mom was already there to pick her up.

"How was your first day, princess?"

"It was awesome, mami! I made a bunch of friends and everything!" Lupe smiled with bright and hopeful eyes

"I'm so happy to hear that! Your sister is at work so we're just going to go to Food 4 Less okay?"

"Yeah no problem mami" Lupe said, if they were going grocery shopping it meant she would see some old classmates also shopping with their moms. She just hoped the didn't hate her for going to the 'white people school'. It wasn't her fault that she moved, and yet all of her old friends swore to never look her way for being a traitor...  
They got to the store, and Lupe immediately remembered to put away her lanyard, this city's school and her own were rivals, and she was not about to get jumped today. She didn't see anyone, and she helped her mom with the groceries on their way back home. Once they were home, Lupe got to work on all her assignments and put all her things in order for the next day of school. The first few months went pretty slowly, and she went to every football game, alternating between sitting with different groups of friends. Just as she started to feel at home at the school, election day came by. Her mother, sister, and self were crowded on the couch in disbelief, her sister refreshing twitter to see what was on everyone's minds, her mom watching Univision religiously, and Lupe sitting in denial that Trump had won another state.

 _This can't be happening_ she thought, watching an intern crying on the television, _This can't be happening! he can't lead this country!_ But as 3 a.m. came around the corner, she sadly realized the place she called home wanted her out.

So much fun we're having but I'm going to stop right here.

Fun fact: my friends insisted on sitting under the stairs like frickin' nerds for the better half of Freshman year. I forced them to sit at tables or random club meetings inside classrooms

We are a bunch of nerds tho tbh

*Not real telepathy, just that telepathy you have with your friends where you smile a certain way and they know exactly what you're thinking

P.S. Got bored and changed the name of my main character I HAVE NO REGRETS

P.S. just went back and edited this, and I'm realizing just how cringey this story is but hey, there's no turning back now!


End file.
